


I just don’t want to feel so bad anymore...

by Sa_Chan



Category: DC Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Dark Arthur, Dark Past, Depression, F/M, Français | French, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Menstruation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, You can translate to read this fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_Chan/pseuds/Sa_Chan
Summary: You never thought you could understand and love this man...he's so different from the rest of the society.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. You know who I am?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How are you ?  
> Unfortunately this fanfiction is in French, but you can still use google traductor to read it!  
> This fiction is about very dark themes and about traumatic experiences of your past that are going to connect you sentimentally with Arthur. This is my first "reader fiction", I'm sorry for some technical error.  
> It is likely that I will change some things compared to the original movie.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> (t/P) - Ton prénom (your first name)  
> (t/N)- Ton nom (your last name)  
> (c/y) - Couleur des yeux (eyes color)  
> (c/h) - Couleur de cheveux (hair color)  
> (c/p) - Couleur de peau ( skin color)  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> If I have anything to add, I would edit this note.

Tu ne te souviens même plus quand était la dernière fois que tu as ranger ta chambre, mais à la vue de la serviette hygiénique dans ta poubelle... Il y a plus d’un mois. Comme tous les mois, cette douleur abominable revenait pour quelques jours. Cela te rendait à fleur de peau et c’est normal. 

La première fois ou tu es allé chez un gynécologue, c’était la semaine dernière. Celui-ci t’avait annoncé que la raison pour laquelle tes douleurs étaient si prononcé était parce que ton utérus était positionné à l’envers. Bien sûr, tu n’as pas sauté de joie. Il a aussi rajouté que les rapports sexuels pouvaient être douloureux à cause de cela. Tu es sorti en courant du cabinet, avec ta mère qui te courait âpres. Le sexe était tabou. Surtout après tout ce qui t’es arrivé. Surtout parce que tu pouvais encore sentir les mains de ton beau-père sur ton corps. Il t’a marqué à vie, et personne ne peut comprendre le dégout que tu récent pour ton corps. 

Quand tu as déménagé à Gotham, c’était pour fuir ton beau-père. Ta mère n’a pas hésité un instant. Au départ, vous étiez assez confortable financièrement. Mais plus ton frère grandissait et plus les chose changeait. Adonis avait maintenant huit ans et vous aviez était contrainte à déménager dans cette banlieue de Gotham. L’une des plus dangereuse, mais aussi la moins cher. 

Tu attrapes d’une main la poubelle de t’as chambre, et de l’autre tu ouvres la porte qui te sépare du reste de la maison. Ton frère jouait dans la chambre de ta mère ou la sienne, qui sait ? Le fait est qu’il se partageait la chambre. Il te jette un sourire tendre, comme s'il avait pitié de ton malheur. Adonis était bien plus intelligent que le reste des enfants de son âges, mais il le gardait pour lui et pour toi. 

Dis-toi que au moins, tu n’as pas fabriqué un bébé...” t’a-t-il gentiment murmuré. 

Tu ris amusé par ses propos. Au loin tu entendis t’as mère parler à quelqu'un, elle devait se trouver au téléphone ou à la porte. 

“C’est ma fille, elle vient surement de se lever.” 

Tu remarquas l’heure sur l’horloge de la chambre. 15h21 de l’après-midi. La vie n’en valait pas la peine de toute façon, alors qu’importe. 

Une voix masculine répondit, mais tu ne savais pas qui cela pouvait être. Vous veniez d’emménager il y a quelques semaines. Mais ça ne t’étonnait pas que l’on frappe à ta porte. Ta mère était infermière dans l’hôpital psychiatrique d’ _Elizabeth_ _Arkham_. Elle pouvait se permettre des visites à domiciles si le client préférait. 

Tu arrivas dans la salle à manger qui servait aussi de salon et d’entrée. Ta mère s’empressa de se retourner pour te présenter. 

“ La voilà ! voici **(t/P)**. Pardonnez-la, elle est un peu malade.” expliqua ta mère. 

Honteuse de te présenter aussi mal vêtu et sale, tu eu à peine le temps de voir qui c’était. Tu t’empressas de te refugier dans la cuisine. Tu ne compris pas vraiment le reste de la conversation, mais tu savais que ta mère s’excusait de ton attitude. C’était la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire. 

Après quelques minutes, la porte de l’entrée se referma. Ta mère entra dans la cuisine furieuse, alors que tu essayais de ne pas respirer l’odeur nauséabonde de ta poubelle. 

“ Franchement, tu as été très rude avec Monsieur Fleck. Le pauvre homme, avec tous ses problèmes, tu pourrais au moins lui sourire.” 

“Ah. Mince, je ne l’ait pas vu.” 

“ **(t/P)** ! Comment ose-tu me mentir ?!” 

“Mais, c’est vrai ! Je devais faire vite pour vider la poubelle.” 

“ Monsieur Fleck a même complimenté t’es beaux yeux, et tu oses me dire que tu ne l’as pas vu ?” 

“Maman. J’ai mal.” 

Tu fermas le sac poubelle et l’emmena avec toi. Tu refermas derrière toi la porte d’entrée et tu constatas le long silence du couloir. Juste toi et le vent. Tu descendis jusqu’à la poubelle, où tu balanças ton sac. Dégouté par l’odeur des ordures, tu remontas vite dans l’ascenseur. Enfaite, celui-ci te terrorisait, car il était en mauvaise états et ancien. Mais avec la douleur que tu ressentais, tu n’avais plus la force de monter par les escaliers. En sortant, tu croisas un homme avec un visage assez abattu et marquée par le temps. Néanmoins, il te souriait. 

“Bonne après-midi, **(t/P)**.” Dit-il alors que l’ascenseur se referma. 

Tu restas comme une idiote dans le couloir fixant l’ascenseur beige qui descendait. 

“C’était qui lui ?” Te questionne tu, confuse des évènements qui viennent de se produire. 

En rentrant à la maison, tu n’hésitas pas à questionner sur l’identité de cet homme qui connaissait ton prénom. Exaspéré ta mère te regarda avec un air accusateur. 

“ Si tu m’avais écouté, tu aurais su qui il est. C’est Monsieur Fleck! Il est venu me demander de s’occuper de sa mère, pendant qu’il travaillait !” 

“ Euh, oui maman, par contre, tu baisse ton couteau et tu vas couper tes oignons ailleurs, tu vas me faire pleurer.” Répondis-tu sur un ton ironique. 

“ **(t/P)** comment peut tu être aussi insensible à la douleur des autres ! Après tout ce qui t’es arriver ! “ 

“ Justement maman. Personne ne sait ce qui m’est arriver.” As-tu répondu en sortant de la cuisine. 

Le lendemain, tu étais réveillé cette fois ci à 07h30 du matin. Pas d’autre choix, tu devais aller à l’université. De ta chambre tu pouvais déjà entendre la voix de ton meilleur et seul ami, Roman Likseïrov. C’était un russe de vingt ans, comme toi, qui avait débarqué à Gotham il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Par contre, ce que personne ne savait, c’était que Roman était aussi un prostitué, comme il se revendique. Il n’est pas efféminé, mais a un corps très enfantin, sa voix n’a jamais muer et il n’avait presque pas de poils, ou alors très blonde. C’était ton seul ami. 

Après avoir mangé à la hâte ton petit déjeuner, sous les moqueries de Roman, vous étiez tout deux sorti de la maison pour vous diriger vers votre université. Sauf que dehors il pleuvait énormément. Vous vous regardiez dans les yeux désespérer. Roman n’avait pas de parapluies et toi tu avais la fénéantise de remonter là-haut pour en chercher un. La porte derrière vous claqua. Roman sursauta et tu te retournas immédiatement. Tu reconnu l’homme derrière vous. Il arborait un sourire timide. Cet homme, affaibli par la vie, marqué par le temps, usé par la société. Cet homme. Monsieur Fleck. 

“ Venez par ici, je vais vous escorter jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus.” Dit-il, avec une voix faussement confiante. 

Roman le remercie immédiatement. Alors que toi tu te crispas. Tu n’avais pas été très gentille avec lui, hier. Cela te rendait mal à l’aise. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son parapluie n’était pas très grand, du moins pas assez pour transporter trois personne. Donc vous étiez collé comme des sardines, ce qui rajouta un peu plus de malaise à la situation. 

“On se plaint de ce temps, mais je me souviens quand j’étais petit, en Russie, il faisait -30ºC et en plus il neigeait.” Constata le blond. 

Roman avait l’habitude de mettre à l’aise n’importe qui en leurs parlant de son passé. Une stratégie digne d’un agent du FBI. Enfaite, il dévoilait quelque chose qui soi-disant était de son passé, mais c’était en réalité quelque chose d’assez générique. Tout le monde savait qu’en Russie, les températures en hiver avoisinait les chiffres négatifs. Pourtant, il tournait ça de manière personnelle, comme un ressentit uniquement vécu par lui. Il ne disait en réalité absolument rien de relevant, mais le fait de mentionner son passé, faisait automatiquement écho dans le cœur de tout le monde. Faisant ainsi baisser la garde de n’importe qui. Roman était un très grand manipulateur. Alors que toi, tu ne parlais jamais. Pourtant l’homme rigola instantanément. Il marqua une pause et t’observa. 

“Ça va ? Tu es toujours malade ?” Te demanda t’il 

Roman s’empressa de courir à ton secours, en sortant une excuse nul. 

“ Oh, c’est juste que **(t/P)** a tellement entendu des anecdotes de mon passé, que ça lui fait plus d’effet. D’ailleurs en Russie, nous serions transformés en glaçons.” 

Ils rigolèrent tous deux alors que toi, tu esquissais un sourire forcer. Tu voulais juste monter dans le bus et rouler. Par chance, vous arriviez à l’arrêt de bus. Roman remercia la gentillesse de Monsieur Fleck, alors que tu t’assis sur le banc de l’arrêt de bus. Tu attendais juste que ton bus arrive et te sauve de cette situation. Jamais tu n’as autant voulu monter de ce fichu bus. Au loin, tu l’aperçu. Un sourire se dessina sur ton visage blanchi par le froid, avant de s’effacer en voyant que c’était un autre bus. 

“Eh bien, c’est mon bus. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée. N’oubliez pas de sourire !” 

“Au revoir Monsieur, et merci pour tout !” répondit Roman, alors que l’homme monta les escaliers du bus. 

“ Au revoir Monsieur Fleck.” As-tu dit, s’en même savoir pourquoi. Tu avais été une sauvage avec lui, pourquoi ne continuait tu pas comme cela ? 

Il se figea. Puit, se tournant légèrement, te regardant droit dans les yeux. 

“ Tu sais qui je suis ?!” s’exclama-t-il, heureux, comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie. 

Roman te fixa, il était prêt à exploser de rire et à se moquer. Tu ne répondis pas, fixant ton coter droit. Tu entendis juste le chauffeur s’énerver. Tu entendis par la suite ses pats et sa voix faible que te souhaita une bonne journée. Le bus s’en alla et Roman explosa de rire. 

“ Il est tellement sinistre ce mec ! Je n’y crois pas. On aurait dit un pauvre petit malheureux. Tu sais, dans le bar ou je travaille, ce genre de mec est 100% vierge ! Mais c’est qui aux faites ?” 

“ Mon voisin, je crois... Un client de ma mère. Sa mère est malade et a besoin qu’on s’occupe de sa médication pendant qu’il travaille.” 

“Tu vois, j’avais raison. Vierge et en plus il vit toujours avec maman ! Il est grave bizarre lui. Sacrée idiot !” se moqua Roman. 

Toi, tu ne riais pas. 


	2. You're Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (t/P) - Ton prénom (your first name)  
> (t/N)- Ton nom (your last name)  
> (c/y) - Couleur des yeux (eyes color)  
> (c/h) - Couleur de cheveux (hair color)  
> (c/p) - Couleur de peau ( skin color)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me all my mistakes on this chapter or fiction.  
> You can translate my fiction into english thanks to a translator!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

“ Merci de bien vouloir m’accompagner. Tu verras, Penny est très gentille. Un peu perdu certes, mais très sympathique.” 

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la scène du bus. Roman ne te lâchait plus les baskets. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ton étrange voisin. Le blond était curieux de savoir s'il t’avait parler dans l’ascenseur ou si tu l’avait aperçu dans le couloir de ton appartement. Mais à ta grande surprise, tu n’avais rien à lui répondre. Tu n’avais plus revue Monsieur Fleck depuis ce jour. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, en rentrant de l’université, ta mère te demanda de l’accompagner chez les Fleck. Tu avais d’abord ouvert grand les yeux, par surprise. Puis tu t’étais enfermée dans ta chambre. Mais finalement, tu en étais ressortie avec une petite lettre dans la main. Tu voulais éviter Monsieur Fleck à tout prix. Cet homme ne t’inspirait aucune confiance. Il était vraiment étrange. Pourtant ta mère le défendait ardument, disant que _c’était_ _toi qui étais bien trop méfiante. C’était juste un pauvre garçon, un peu perdu dans la vie, qui devait vivre avec sa mère malade et avec une pathologie mentale_. Même comme ça tu n’étais pas dupe. Il cachait au fond de lui une très grande noirceur qui te rendait mal à l’aise en sa présence. Pour éviter tout contact avec lui, tu avais eu la brillante idée d’écrire une petite lettre toute simple et très froide. 

L’idée venais surtout de ta psychologue. Celle-ci t’avais conseillée d’écrire quand tu n’arrivais pas à exprimer oralement ce que tu pensais. C’était donc la parfaite occasion pour écrire. Juste une lettre que tu laisserais quelque part dans son appartement, _et voilà !_ L’histoire pendrait fin comme si elle n’avait jamais commencé. 

Mais tu étais si naïve, en vérité. 

Tu étais avec ta mère à la porte de chez les Fleck. Tu lui souriais, ne savant pas vraiment comment agir dans ce genre de situation. Ta mère frappa encore une fois à la porte, avant de te regarder avec un air désespéré. 

“Elle a un peu de mal à marcher, elle est très lente. C’est à cause des médicaments. Elle était domestique ou bonne à tout faire chez les Wayne.” expliqua ta mère. 

Tu sursautas quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur vous. Une femme vraiment en mauvaise état se tenait devant vous. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et sa mine était très pale. Elle portait une robe de chambre délavé, qu’elle avait habillé à la hâte. Elle faisait peine à voir. Comme son fils. 

“ _Happy_...C’est toi ? Tu n’as pas pris tes clefs ?” 

“Non, Penny, c’est moi Elsa.” 

_Happy_ ? C’est comme ça qu’elle appelait son fils ?! Tu ris intérieurement. Cette veille femme utilise l’ironie, cela n’est pas possible autrement. Le terme _heureux_ ne collait absolument pas avec Monsieur Fleck ou alors tu avais sauté un chapitre de l’histoire. Le peu de fois que tu l’avais aperçu, il était toujours le dos courbé, cherchant à disparaitre. Il arborait toujours un visage triste, dégouté, dépité. Alors le surnommer _Happy_ , c’est se moquer de lui. 

La veille femme ouvrit un peu plus la porte, un sourire illumina son visage. Elle vous fit rentrer avec de grand geste. 

“Penny, voici ma fille. **(t /P)** voici Penny.” 

“Bonjour Madame.” avait tu dis, timidement. 

“Oh ma jolie, appelle moi Penny ! _Happy_ m’a déjà parler de toi.” dit-elle en marchant en direction de sa chambre. “Il dit que tu avais un magnifique visage. Et surtout de très beaux yeux. _Happy_ a tellement le sens du détail, il remarque tout ! Tu le savais Elsa ?” 

“Non Penny, mais ça me ferait plaisir d’en entendre plus.” répondit ta mère en suivant Madame Fleck dans sa chambre. 

Tu étais maintenant seule dans le salon. Trois fenêtres laissaient rentrer la lumière aveuglante de la mi-journée. Sur la petite table base, du coter d’un vieux canapé beige à rayure, se trouvait une assiette avec un reste de nourriture. Tu n’arrivais pas vraiment à identifier ce que cela pouvait être. Tu optas pour une sorte de bouilli. Tout autour de toi, il y avait tout type de veille babiole démoder. Les images de la maison de ta grand-mère te viennent à l’esprit, elle possédait le même type de babiole inutile qui remplisse l’espace, surement les gênes de grand-mère. 

Il y avait aussi un sofa, avec poser dessus un petit coussin bleu que tu ne pus t’empêcher de toucher. La poussière s’envola dans les airs. Les particules se mélangèrent au rayon du soleil, ce qui donnait l’impression d’être de la poussière d’étoile. Tu te retournas en entendant le rire de ta mère. Elle avait toujours aimé les personnes âgées. Sauf ta grand-mère. 

Tu remarquas alors, que sur ledit canapé beige, se trouvait une couverture en laine verte et un oreiller. Quelqu’un dormait ici et tu soupçonnais que ça devait être Monsieur Fleck. Sur la table basse devant le canapé beige, se trouvait un verre d’eau vide, une télécommande, un journal froissé et un cendrier remplit de mégot. En entrant dans l’appartement tu avais immédiatement senti la cigarette et tu avais maintenant la confirmation. Tu décidas de pendre le cendrier et de l’emmener dans la cuisine, pour le vider. La cuisine était minuscule. Bien plus que celle de ta mère. Il y avait assez de place pour une personne. Tu trouvas le sac poubelle et tu vidas le cendrier dedans. En te retournant tu remarquas un cahier abandonner sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Au moment où tu allais sortir de la cuisine, tu constatas une tonne de boites orange. C’était des boîtes de médicament. La moitié était vide. Tu sorti finalement de la cuisine pour t’assoir sur l’une des chaises près du comptoir. Tu posas le cendrier près du cahier. 

L’écriture était vraiment maladroite et difficile à comprendre. Tu reconnu n’néanmoins quelques mots : 

“ _Aujourd’hui je me sens frai et préparer pour la journée. Je pense que c’est parce que j’ai_ _trouvé_ _de nouvelle idée pour mes blagues. J’ai fait un vrai brainstorming hier soir. C’est tellement bizarre comment cela me prend parfois. Je ne pouvais penser à aucune blague pendant..._ ”. 

Tu essayas de lire, mais tout était raturer. En forçant ta vue, tu réussi à poursuivre ta lecture : 

“... _pendant toute la semaine. J’ai été perturber par cette jeune fille. Je l’ai vu chez elle, mais aussi dans l’arrêt de bus. Elle a l’air très malade. Je devrais trouver le courage de lui remonter le moral. Je ne sais pas exactement qu’elle type de maladie elle a, mais j’ai_ _pensé_ _à quelque blague pour la faire rire..._ ” 

Tu as gloussé en lisant ces dernières lignes. Roman avait-il raison ? Cet homme était-il aussi inexpérimenté au point de ne pas savoir ce qu’était la menstruation ? 

“ _Pendant toute la semaine je n’ai rien trouver et là, la nuit dernier cinq blagues me sont apparu. Cinq ou six, si je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière._ **_WOW_ ** _. Je suis tellement fière de moi pour les avoir trouvés. Mais en toute honnêteté, ça ne me servira pas vraiment à grand-chose, car je ne pense pas avoir assez de courage pour trouver une excuse pour lui raconter une blague..._ ” 

Les lignes continuaient, mais en vérité, c’était toi qui n’avais plus le courage de lire le reste. Tu regardas ta lettre poser à coter du cendrier. Tu fronças les sourcils et la déchira. Tu agrippas un stylo poser négligemment sur le comptoir et tu commenças à tourner les pages. Tu ne t’attendais pas vraiment à voir des collages pornographiques sur un cahier contenant de tel penser. Enfaite, tu ne savais même pas sur quoi tu avais mis la main. Mais qu’importe, il fallait que tu présentes de vraie excuse. Pas seulement des mots jeter en l’air pour faire semblant. 

Tu étais vraiment naïve, comme déjà mentionner. Mais les choses ne font que s’aggraver. Tu vis à Gotham, pas au pays des merveilles. 

Plus tard dans la journée, tu guettais à ta porte, le bruit de l’ascenseur. Bingo, quelqu’un venait de sortir. Tu t’empressas de regarder par le judas de la porte. C’était lui. Monsieur Fleck. Ton cœur battait la chamade alors que tu l’espionnais rentrer dans son appartement. Tu avais dans le corps une sensation de malice, d’espièglerie et en même temps de peur. 

“Tu fais quoi à la porte ?” demanda confus ton petit frère. 

“Rien... Je... Je... Je regarde s'il n’y a pas de poussière sur la porte.” 

Ta mère s’empressa de courir hors du couloir pour te fixer avec un sourire jusqu’aux yeux. 

“C’est vrai ? Tu veux faire la poussière ? Attends-je vais chercher le plumeau !” 

“ **NON** ! Maman c’est.... Eurghhh...” soupire tu. 

Pas le choix. Tu étais obligée de faire le ménage. 

“ _Happy_ , c’est toi ? Tu as vérifié la boite aux lettres avant de monter ?” demanda Penny, toujours coucher dans sa chambre. 

“Oui maman. Rien.” a-t-il répondu sans plus, presque déconnecté avec la réalité. 

L’homme s’assied sur le canapé fumant sa cigarette. Il chercha alors le cendrier sur la table basse, mais ne le vit pas. 

“Maman, t’as touché au cendrier ?” 

“Non _Happy_... Elsa est passée.” répondit doucement Penny. 

Mais il ignora sa mère, cherchant plutôt ou il avait pu mettre le cendrier. Il se leva brusquement du canapé beige et fit un tour sur lui-même pour analyser la pièce. Il en devient nerveux. 

“Elle est venu avec sa fille.” continua Penny. “La petite est rester dans la salle, peut-être qu’elle l'a utilisé ?” 

Il se figea. Alors c’était ça l’odeur fruiter qu’il avait senti en franchissant la porte d’entrée. C’était ton odeur qui lui avait caresser avec douceur les narines. Soudain, il aperçut le cendrier, posé sur le comptoir. Il s’en approcha et remarqua que son cahier n’était pas à la bonne page. _Merde._ Tu l’avais lu, il le savait. Des sueurs froides traversaient tout son corps. Qu’avais-tu pensé de toutes les horreurs qu’il avait écrit. Toute ses images arracher à des revu porno. Il remarqua alors qu’un petit mot était laisser. Son cœur bâtit à vif allure. 

“ _Bonjour Monsieur_ _Fleck_ _._

_Je ne savais pas comment m’excuser. Je ne suis pas bonne avec les mots. Mais comme vous, je partage une passion pour l’écriture et les remises en question... HAHAHA, s’il vous plait riez, c’était_ _censé_ _être une blague..._

_Pardonnez mon attitude, j’ai été terribl_ e _ment rude avec vous. Vous vouliez seulement me faire sentir moins mal. Comme je l’ai déjà mentionné, parler ce n’est pas mon fort, alors je me suis dit que, vous demandez pardon de cette forme allais être plus authentique. Je vous en prie, pardonner cette gamine de vingt ans qui se sent perdu dans cette ville. J’espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Tendrement_ **_(t/P)_ ** _._

_Ps : Je ne suis pas malade. J’ai simplement mes menstruations. Mais cela est déjà passer. Ne vous en faites pas. J’adorerais entendre vos blagues. Je n’ai pas l’air, mais j’ai le rire facile._ ” 

Il était maintenant 03h45 du matin, _Happy_ était coucher dans son canapé. Son pantalon de pyjama lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses hanches frémissaient à l’air froid de la pièce. L’une de ses mains tenais fermentent la page où se trouvait ton petit mot. L’autre, était occuper à pomper son sexe avec ardeur. Quelques halètements de bonheur sortirent de sa bouche. C’est la trentième fois qu’il relit ton message, mots pour mots. 


	3. Just call me Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (t/P) - Ton prénom (your first name)  
> (t/N)- Ton nom (your last name)  
> (c/y) - Couleur des yeux (eyes color)  
> (c/h) - Couleur de cheveux (hair color)  
> (c/p) - Couleur de peau ( skin color)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late !  
> The American elections have captured my full attention.  
> When I publish this new chapter, we are still waiting for Nevada... It's been two days!  
> So it is extremely stressful.  
> But whatever, as Arthur says, no politics here!  
> Sorry for all the mistakes, don't forget to leave a little comment, I like reading them!  
> Peace and love !

Tu verrouille délicatement la porte de chez toi. Tu profites de cette action pour prier le seigneur que ta mère ne découvre pas que tu sèches les cours à l’université. En rangeant les clefs dans ton sac à dos bleu foncer, tu entendis un bruit qui provenait de derrière toi. Tes yeux se fermèrent, pensant déjà à l’excuse que tu allais inventer pour expliquer le fait que tu ais plus de 3h de retard à l’université. 

“Hey.” 

Une voix masculine te salua. Étonné, tu décidas de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus ton épaule. À ta grande surprise, c’était Monsieur Fleck. _Happy_ , comme tu l’appelais mentalement. Il regardait timidement le sol, se balançant nerveusement d’un pied à un autre. Tu soufflas, soulagé que ce ne soit pas ta mère. Tu lui fis face en te collant de dos à ta porte. 

“Monsieur Fleck, vous m’avez fait peur. J’ai cru que c’était ma mère.” 

“Ta mère est parti ça fait un moment. Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, si je ne me trompe pas ?” 

“Oui Monsieur Fleck, c’est pour ça que je m’empresse de filler.” répondit tu en te dirigeant vers l’ascenseur délabrer. 

L’homme te suivit. Les portes de l’ascenseur se fermèrent et un long silence s’abattit. Sans prévenir, l’ascenseur s’arrêta entre deux étages. Tu sursautas. C’était pour toi, la première fois que cela se produisait. Tu n’étais clairement pas préparée pour ce genre de situation. Alors tu frappas désespérément contre les portes pour que l’engin se remette en marche. 

“Ça arrive souvent, ne t’en fais pas.” 

“Ne pas m’en faire ?! Si ma mère me voie ici, à cette heure, je peux creuser ma tombe.” as-tu répondu en panique. 

Monsieur Fleck rit doucement à tes propos. Il se tenait dans un coin de l’ascenseur, comme s'il ne voulait pas occuper tout l’espace. 

“Ne dis pas ça. Une mère ne fait pas ça.” 

“ Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère Monsieur Fleck!” as-tu repondu. 

“Arthur. Apelle moi juste Arthur...” 

Tes yeux croisèrent les siens. Tu l’analysas pendant une fraction de seconde. Il arborait un sourire confiant, comme s'il voulait te séduire. Ce n’est plus l’homme que tu avais rencontré à l’arrêt de bus. Quelque chose avait changé, comme s’il se sentait subitement supérieur à toi et à tous ceux qui vivait à Gotham. C’était une sensation étrange. Tu trouvais qu’il était versatile et dangereux à la fois. Le genre de gars que personne arrive à cerner. Arthur était une sorte de caméléon de la société. Il s’adaptait toujours aux situations, même s’il semblait toujours très maladroit. Mais encore une fois, tu n’étais pas sûr de toi. Les notes dans son cahier présentaient quelqu’un de très romantique. Tu te rectifias mentalement. Il avait l’air d’être désespéré, cherchant obsessionnellement un contact physique, intime, comme en témoigne les collages pornographiques. Il voulait plaire à tout prix. Peut-être rendait il service à tout le monde, mais personne ne lui rendait rien. Cela aurait pu le rendre si nécessiteux d’affections et de reconnaissance ? C’était un homme d’âge mûr. Mais tu ressentais qu’il ne connaissait rien des dangers du monde et par conséquent, était constamment en train de subir. Oui, subir la haine des autres. Ça te faisait un peu de pitié. Il n’avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Il tentait t’en bien que mal de se fondre dans la masse, tout en rendant les autres heureux et en s’occupant de sa mère âgée. Il n’avait rien fait pour mériter cette haine. Mais le monde s’acharnait sur lui. Peut-être à cause de ses troubles mentaux ? Ce détail est vraiment aussi important que ça ? Tu savais que non. Alors, dans un acte de bienveillance, tu décidas de te laisser séduire. Juste assez pour qu’il sente que lui aussi peut être comme tout le monde. Il avait aussi le droit d’exister. 

“Vous m’impressionner.” lâcha tu. 

Tu ne savais pas vraiment à quoi t’attendre comme réponse. Ton commentaire pris Arthur au dépourvu et toute sa confiance en soi s’évapora comme par magie. Tu étais très timide, mais rien comparer à la timidité maladive d’Arthur. 

“Toi aussi à vrai dire. J’ai...J’ai l’impression que tu m’évite.” 

Ce n’était clairement pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais. Il n’avait pas totalement tort. Tu voulais de base l’évité, avec politesse. Mais, maintenant que tu étais en tête à tête avec lui, sa présence ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça. Arthur n’était pas le type le plus beau de Gotham. Non. Mais il avait du charme. Il était charismatique. Il ne t’avait jamais sifflé ou appeler de manier très suggestif dans la rue. Il pourrait essayer quelque chose dans cet ascenseur. Mais il n’en fait rien. Il se contente de rester bien dans son coin, sans presque bouger. Cette confiance que tu ressens en présence d’Arthur te plait. Il a en plus de très beau yeux vert foncé. Quelque chose qui fait penser au foret canadien. Sa beauté n’était pas physique, mais psychologique, osa tu penser. Ta curiosité te poussait à en découvrir plus sur lui et son monde. 

“Je suis désolée Monsieur... Je veux dire Arthur. J’ai un peu de mal avec les mots. Je les domine seulement à l’écrit.” 

“Je... Je sais ce que cela est. Je suis dans le même état depuis que je ne prends plus mes médicaments, je ne sais plus ce que je fais ou dis. Maintenant que j’ai perdu mon emploi, que les fond ont été coupé, je n’ai plus d’argent pour acheter mes médicaments, ou même ceux de ma mère. Je ne peux plus payer ta mère d’ailleurs. C’est moi qui suis désolé.” avait-il avoué, alors que ton visage devenait sombre. 

L’ascenseur c’était remis en marche. Mais cela ne t’anima pas. Ta mère recevait un salaire maigre même en travaillant à Arkham. Mais elle ne recevait pas beaucoup non plus des heures supplémentaires qu’elle faisait chez des personnes âgées. Maintenant qu’elle avait un client en moins, les fins de mois allaient être encore plus serré. 

La culpabilité s’empara de ton être. L’amertume envie ta bouche. La tristesse assailli tes yeux. Ta mère élevait seule deux enfants. Elle devait les nourrir et les habiller. Sans oublier qu’elle te payait une université, certes pas la meilleure à Gotham, mais ce n’est pas rien non plus. La seule chose que tu faisais en retour c’était sécher. Au fond de toi, tu savais que ce que tu faisais était bien. Que tu avais beau lui expliquer la situation, elle ne voulait pas t’écouter. Sécher les cours était ta manière de lui tenir tête. Mais en même temps, l’image de ton frère, affamé s’empara de ton esprit. La vie est tellement dure quand on est pauvre. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. Je trouverais peut-être un travail pour l’aider, même si je n’ai pas vraiment l’envie. Si je ne trouve rien, je peux toujours faire le trottoir.” répliqua tu avec un petit rire forcer. 

Arthur attendit que les porte s’ouvre sur le rez-de-chaussée pour te répondre. 

“Je serais ton premier client alors.” dit-il doucement. 

Sa voix avait été mélangeait au son des portes qui s’ouvrait, mais tu avais très bien entendu ce qu’il avait dit. Néanmoins, tu attendis de sortir de l’immeuble pour lui répondre. Tout ce temps t’avait permis de trancher entre un autre thème de conversation ou une réponse assez suggestive. Tu avais fait ton choix. 

“Vous n’avez même plus d’argent pour payer ma mère pour des chose légal, alors comment allez-vous me payer pour ce genre de service ?” 

Arthur se figeât dans le froid de Gotham. Il s’empressa d’allumer une cigarette et la fit épouser ses lèvres. Après une forte inspiration et une rougeur sur son visage, il trouva la force et le courage pour te répondre. 

“Pour toi, je trouverais toujours de l’argent.” 

Tu ris avant de te rapprocher un peu plus. Tu voulais le provoquer, savoir jusqu’à où il pouvait aller. Aurait-il le courage de répondre ? Pour toi ce n’était qu’un simple jeu, un flirte. Alors qu’Arthur prenait les choses très au sérieux. Toute sa vie avait été un mélange entre imagination, fantaisie et réalité. Maintenant qu’il savait que tu étais réel, il ne te laisserait jamais glisser hors de ses doigts. 

Une erreur fatale, que tu venais de commettre. À tes yeux Arthur n’était qu’un pauvre type, un homme simplet qui subissait la vie. Alors que nous savons parfaitement, qu’il est bien plus que ça. Mais il ne le sait pas encore. 

“Même si c’est mille dollar pour que je te suce ?” avait tu susurré, en levant ton visage rosé vers lui. 

“Pourquoi se limiter à une seule option quand je peux avoir le lot complet, peu importe le prix.” T’a-t-il murmurer, ses lèvres à la hauteur de ton nez, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette sur ton visage. 

Tu avais raison. Il avait changé du jour au lendemain. Il était devenu arrogant, remplit de fierté, comme quelqu’un qui avait accompli un acte héroïque et qui était fière de lui. 

“Vous me flattez, Monsieur Arthur.” dit tu, agitant la main devant ton visage pour enlever la fumée. 

À cet instant, tu aurais juré qu’il avait bomber le torse comme un mâle dominant. Cela te fit instantanément sourire. 

“Je dois aller chercher mes derniers médicaments, tu veux m’accompagner ?” 

“Pourquoi pas.” avait tu simplement répondu, le suivant dans ses pas. 

“Tu voudrais aussi boire quelque chose ensuite ? Je connais un super endroit où manger quelque chose.” 

“Arthur, je... Je n’aime pas vraiment la foule. Je me sens un peu bête au milieu de tous ces gens heureux.” 

“ Moi aussi, alors tous les deux, on peut essayer de faire comme eux ?” 

Son petit sourire simplet t’avait convaincu. Tu oserais dire qu’Arthur pourrait être le seul à te faire changer d’avis. Tu savais que lui, il te comprenait, et ça te rassurait. Tu avais remarqué que vous partagiez beaucoup de peur. La peur des foules par exemple, des espaces publiques. Cela n’était peut-être rien, mais savoir que tu étais avec quelqu’un qui te ressemblait un peu, te faisait te sentir confortable et à l’aise. Tu étais bien plus confiante. 

Il t’avait séduite, et tu ne t’étais même pas rendu compte. 

Ce que tu n’avais pas non plus remarqué, c’était ta mère passait juste derrière vous avec ton frère. Adonis te reconnut toute suite, mais il ne dit rien. Ta mère avait simplement continué vers votre immeuble, pensant que tu rentrerais de l’université dans 2h et quelque. Dans le couloir de votre étage, une femme appela au loin ta mère. 

“Bonjour, vous êtes la nouvelle voisine ?” 

“Oui, c’est moi. Je m’appelle Elsa, voici mon fils Adonis.” 

“Je suis Sophie, votre voisine, et voici ma fille Gigi. Vous êtes mère seule ?” 

“Oui c’est exact, vous aussi ?” 

“On pourrait former un club... C’est plus rare de trouver un couple, de nos jours ! ” avait ri la mystérieuse voisine. 

“Oh oui... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?” 

“Je vais accepter. J’étais en réalité venus vous m’être en garde sur votre voisin. Arthur Fleck.” 

“Me mettre en garde ? Comment ça ?” 

“Je pense que c’est mon devoir de vous prévenir sur certain des comportements de cet homme. Il n’est pas normal.” 

“Je vous en prie rentrer et mettez-vous à l’aise.” avait inviter ta mère extrêmement bouleversée par le peu qu'avait prononcé Sophie. 


End file.
